


I'll Go

by HollyBlue2



Series: Prompt Galore [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire is 3-years Old, Daddy!Cas, Fluff, Kid!Fic, cause kids are involved, dadstiel, gonna go ahead with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why don’t you… um…” Cas faltered. “Why don’t you stay with me?” He questioned, much more confident.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to intrude Cas, you have Claire to look after, surely you have enough on your hands without me hanging around and getting in your way as well.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be a problem. Claire isn’t too much, I promise. You, certainly wouldn’t be intruding.” Cas told him sternly.  “I have a guest bedroom you can use, it’s what Claire will have when she’s older but for now she just sleeps in the spare front room, it’s much smaller and warmer in there for her.” Dean thought about it carefully. Cas was his best friend. This could work, besides, it was only three weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/gifts).



> Prompt: You’ve been sleeping at mine because your house is being renovated and we aren’t even dating, yet every time you wake up to the baby crying and sigh, “I’ll go” I feel like we might as well be married.
> 
> (kinda loosely based, cause I got a bit carried away)

Dean held two cups of coffee as he entered Cas’ office. “Hey, Cas.” Dean said as he set them down at his desk. It took a minute for Cas to look up.

“Hello, Dean. How are you?” He asked, picking up his coffee and taking a sip, though it was still hot and he pulled it away quickly. Dean chuckled.

“It’s hot, just letting you know. Anyway, I’m good. My house is getting renovated in the next three weeks so I need to sort out a place to stay. I’ll probably go over to that motel near here.”

“You’re going to stay in a motel for three weeks?” Cas asked, almost horrified.

“Yeah, I would stay with Sam, but he’s working a big case at the moment and he’s way up north too, way too far to commute in the morning.”

“Why don’t you… um…” Cas faltered. “Why don’t you stay with me?” He questioned, much more confident.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude Cas, you have Claire to look after, surely you have enough on your hands without me hanging around and getting in your way as well.”

“It wouldn’t be a problem. Claire isn’t too much, I promise. You, certainly wouldn’t be intruding.” Cas told him sternly.  “I have a guest bedroom you can use, it’s what Claire will have when she’s older but for now she just sleeps in the spare front room, it’s much smaller and warmer in there for her.” Dean thought about it carefully. Cas was his best friend. This could work, besides, it was only three weeks.

“Okay, then.” Dean smiled. “I’ll pay you some rent of course, for food and living there.” Cas laughed and shook his head.

“What are you talking about, it’s not like I’m gonna spend any more money than I normally do. I tend to cook for two anyway.”

“Are you sure? I…”

“Dean. Stop. It’s fine. Just grab your stuff for next Monday and I can set up the guest bedroom for you.” Damn, Cas was insistent.

“Thanks, Cas. It means a lot.”

* * *

 

Dean pulled up at Cas’ house after he’d made sure that the builders had his house under their control and he’d gone through the plans and sorted any quirks out. He parked on the street and shut off the engine, he looked up at Cas’ house. It was decorated in pale blue cladding with white window frames and a white fence running round the edge of the porch. Dean thought it looked cute, very domestic. A weird feeling washed over him, warming his heart.

Dean shook himself. “Ugh… domestics.” He said to himself quietly before exiting the Impala and grabbing his holdall from the boot.

The street was quiet, especially compared to his own which was closer to the city. Dean wandered up the driveway to the front door and knocked a couple of times. He heard a muffled shout and then the door unlocking.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said opening the door. He was stood there with a young girl of three years only on his hip.

“Morning, Cas.” Dean replied easily. “And Claire.” He added.

The day went by without too many hiccups, Claire seemed to be enjoying the extra company, picking up her toys one by one and setting them on Dean’s lap. So far, he’d acquired two teddy bears, a toy car and three lego bricks. Cas just smiled lightly and did some chores.

“Did you want me to do anything, Cas?” He asked as Cas came in the lounge area with a basket of washing to be folded.

“No, it’s okay Dean, to be honest, you’re doing a grand job keeping Claire entertained.” Dean laughed a little, taking yet another toy from Claire’s hands.

“Thank you, Claire.”

“Yours now.” She said, tapping the toy in Dean’s hand to give emphasis.

* * *

 

It was just over a week later, they’d pretty much settled in together. Not together-together, of course, but they moved around Cas’ house like so. Not that either of them would tell the other.

They were making their lunches for work when Claire pottered in wearing her jeans and a stripy pink t-shirt, she wandered over to Dean first and tugged his trouser leg.

“De’? I makes you some… thing.” She said, holding up a piece of paper with some colourful crayon scribbles on.

“Oh, you did?” Dean said, he crouched down to Claire’s level and looked at the drawing. “What have you made me?”

“It your car. I seed it out there.” Dean took the drawing from her grasp and turned it round the right way for him to view it.

“It’s very good, Claire. Can I keep it?” He asked. Claire nodded her head and smiled before going off to talk to Cas.

“Daddy! He like my drawing!” She told him excitedly.

“I told you he would.” Cas smiles, and looks to Dean has picked himself up from the ground. There’s something there, between them that neither of them will admit to. The way Dean seems to melt under Cas’ deep blue, ocean filled gaze and the way Cas holds a look for a moment longer than is normal.

“Come on, Claire,” Cas said, picking up the blonde haired girl. “Let’s get you ready to go to kindergarten.”

* * *

 

That evening, Cas and Dean decided that watching a film would be the best course of action after their long day at work and a particularly rebellious child which Cas sorted out time after time when the three year old kept throwing tantrums. They didn’t bicker over what to watch. Cas had been flicking channels trying to find something to watch and Dean had spotted an old western type film on and said that they should watch it.

There was a sudden cry from Claire’s room and Cas looked over to where her door was but just as Cas was about to get up, Dean interjected. “I’ll go…” He said, mostly surprising himself, but he could see Cas’ drawn look on his face. Dean got up and went over to Claire’s room and knocked twice before entering, something entirely unnecessary for going into a three year old’s room.

Claire sat on her bed in the dark, with only the slight soft glow of a nightlight plugged into the socket, duvet swaddled around her. In the little light there was, Dean could see the young girl with the fly away hair with tear tracks down her face.

“Claire?” Dean said into the dark, he went over to her bed and sat down next to her, he flicked on her bedside lamp, illuminating the room more. “Did you have a bad dream?” He asked softly. Claire just nodded.

“Where’s daddy?” She asked.

“Your dad’s very tired, but it’s okay, it was just a bad dream, there’s nothing gonna get you okay?” Claire nodded again and squirmed a little in her duvet before throwing it off her and giving Dean a hug, her arms barely made it around his body. Dean scooped her up and hugged her back.

“Like you.” She said and Dean reshuffled her duvet and settled her back underneath, pulling the covers up to her chin.

“I like you too, Claire. I like your daddy too, but don’t tell him that, he doesn’t know.” Dean smiled, holding a finger to his lips, and turned off the lamp before getting up and leaving the room. He shut the door and saw Cas sitting on the sofa looking at him. “It was just a bad dream, she’s sleeping again now.”

“Thanks, Dean.” He said, turning back to the television where the film is just finishing. “I, uh, heard what you said. I wasn’t eavesdropping, I was just listening to see if she was okay.”

Dean blushed furiously and hung his head, dropping down heavily on the sofa. “It’s okay though, because, I like you too, Dean, and Claire likes you too. Isn’t that what matters?” Cas said, subconsciously shuffling closer to Dean.

Before he knew it, Cas placed a kiss on Dean’s cheek and moved away.

“What are you, thirteen, Cas?” Dean wondered, moving over to Cas and planting a kiss on his lips but he lingered there, just looking at Cas, drinking in the contours of his face, the depth of the blue in his eyes.

“No, not thirteen, I just like you a lot.” Cas smiled and it warmed Dean’s heart to see Cas smile and he chased that smile with another kiss.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, it's co-posted on Tumblr (@deanstypewriter) :)


End file.
